Biggs
Biggs Darklighter was a Rebel X-Wing fighter pilot native of Tatooine flying under the callsign of Red Three, who was raised in Mos Eisley and spoke with a thick Space American Southern accent. He was known for drinking moonshine while piloting his fighter. A New Generation Han and Chewbacca told Luke and 3PO that they were leaving while they still could, not wanting to take part in the battle, and then they left. Princess/Leia Amidala wished Luke luck, by kissing him on the cheek. Luke accused her of being a traitor, but she denied it, which frustrated Luke since he knew there was a traitor around somewhere. Luke ran into two of his fellow pilots, Biggs, who was also from Tatooine near Mos Eisley and spoke with a thick Space American Southern accent, and Garven Dreis who spoke with a thick Space British accent. 3PO told him he was lucky to be working with pilots who spoke Galactic Basic (or Space English). Luke and R2-D2 boarded their X-Wing fighter together. R2 was still in dormant mode because he was still calculating the fighters' strategy. Princess and 3PO took up their positions in the command center as the X-Wing fighters and Y-Wing bombers headed off to fight the Peace Moon. Luke ordered the fighters with him to report in. In addition to Biggs and Wedge, there was Red Ten who spoke in Space French, Red Seven who spoke in Space Spanish, Porkins who spoke in Space Welsh, Red Nine who spoke Space Estonian, and Red Eleven who spoke in Space Basque. 3PO translated for them all, even though all they were saying was their ship numbers and "standing by". R2 was still dormant as they began to approach the Peace Moon. The Moon opened fire on them, which Red Four reported in Space Japanese which 3PO translated. Luke dodged the blasts and shot the stations on the Peace Moon firing at them. R2 came to life, having finished his calculations, and transmitted the vectors to the other fighters. All Rebel fighters were now flying to the formation R2 had specified. R2 apologized to Porkins. Porkins asked what, just before getting shot down by the Peace Moon's guns. At the command center, Del Goren, speaking in Space Kanarese that 3PO translated, warned the Rebel fighters that enemy fighters were heading their way. Luke fired at a PIE fighter. He missed, because his guns were firing a little to the left. Luke ranted about what a piece of junk his fighter was. Princess told him to quit complaining, the Rebellion was on a shoestring and he actually had the best ship in the bunch. R2 offered to compensate for Luke. Biggs told Luke a complicated way that he could manually compensate. Luke chose to beg for R2's help. Luke fired again at the PIE fighter and destroyed it. Luke was being fired at from behind by a PIE fighter. Wedge offered to rescue Luke, but since Luke didn't trust Wedge, that didn't make Luke any less worried. Wedge fired and hit the PIE fighter. R2 directed Luke to the "Gungaboo River Valley" because it had the lowest fixed gun density on the way to the target, the thermal exhaust port. Luke asked where that was and R2 told him it was that squareish trench, explaining that the Peace Moon was never fully landscaped. Princess asked if R2 calculated the PIE fighters in his vector. R2 said no, the Rebel fighters were just going to have to dodge. Princess ordered the X-Wings to engage the PIE fighters and the Y-bombers into the valley, pointing out that as bombers, they were the best fit for the target. The Y-bombers consisted of three one-man fighters: Gold Leader who spoke "Basic", Gold Two who spoke Space German, and Gold Five who spoke Space Finnish. 3PO tried to translate between them, but it ended up making no difference, since Vader, accompanied by 2 Clone Pilots Vader was Force Controlling, came in behind them. First Vader shot down Gold Two, then Vader shot down Gold Leader, then Vader shot down Gold Five. R2 claimed they couldn't destroy the Peace Moon now. Luke asked why they couldn't torpedo the exhaust port themselves. R2 explained that the port was protected by a large metal grille, and that that was what the bombers were for: to destroy the grille so the other fighters could shoot through the port. Princess reported that they needed a new plan, stat. R2 suggested they take over the Peace Moon. Princess responded that they needed a realistic plan, stat. 3PO suggested some of the fighters ram into the grille. R2 liked that idea, and so took control of the fighters piloted by Garven Dreis, Red Ten, and Red Nine to ram them into the grille. Red Ten, who didn't want to die, desperately fired into the grille. Red Ten claimed it was a hit, which 3PO translated. R2 was pleased, so cancelled the ramming. But then Red Ten reported (through 3PO) that his torpedo didn't destroy the grille, making only a small hole in it. R2 recommenced ramming, but Vader and the two clone pilots came in behind the 3 X-Wings in the trench. Vader shot down Red Ten. Clone Pilot 1, still Force controlled by Vader, complimented Vader's shooting. Vader thanked Clone Pilot 1 and shot down Red Nine. Clone Pilot 2, also still Force controlled by Vader, complimented Vader's shooting. Vader told Clone Pilot 2 that Clone Pilot 2 was too kind and shot Dreis' engine, causing him to crash. Princess told eveybody to get their act together. The only Rebel fighters left now were Wedge, Biggs, and Luke. Luke said, "Great, the yokel and the psychopath." Wedge insisted that just because he was a shapeshifter didn't mean he was a yokel. Luke was shocked to just find out that Wedge was a shapeshifter and demanded to know who he really was. Princess told him that all he needed to know was that Wedge was a damn good pilot and would soon take over as leader of Red Squadron if Luke was not careful. Vader fired at Luke from behind. Luke managed to dodge. He decided they could still fire their torpedoes through the hole in the grille, and ordered Biggs and Wedge to close in with him as they entered the trench full throttle. Upon hearing that, Biggs declared this was the perfect time to get out a bottle of nitro moonshine. Princess told him it was a good idea of his to nitro the engines. But Biggs was just drinking it. Vader shot at Wedge. Wedge was able to dodge, but was still hit in his manouvering controls. Wedge said he couldn't stay with Luke. Luke was glad of that (because he still feared and distrusted Wedge) and ordered him back to base. Luke contacted Princess to let her know that Wedge the shapeshifter, not Luke, was flying back to base. Princess asked Luke what his point was, then said, "Never mind, shut up and fly." Vader shot down Biggs. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters